


Countdown

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, New Year's Eve, Snippets, Uploaded from my old account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: The New Year's countdown begins for the Professor Layton characters.
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton, Constable Barton & Inspector Chelmey, Hershel Layton & Flora Reinhold & Luke Triton, Jean Descole & Raymond, Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore/Henry Ledore
Kudos: 8





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: General series spoilers if you can guess who everyone is.  
> Set: Varying New Years for the PL characters.  
> Warnings: New Year's drinks!

_10..._

As the countdown begins, an awestruck apprentice watches the dazzling display exploding across the air. Beside him stands a sweet adolescent girl, her eyes also filled with amazement, and an English gentleman. The gentleman holds a polystyrene cup of tea between his gloved fingers.

"Luke, my boy..."

"Yes, Professor?"

"These fireworks remind me of a puzzle."

* * *

_9..._

A lady in yellow looks at the night sky, studded with a million stars. She hopes he is doing the same somewhere.

* * *

_8..._

A curious village of robots release their lanterns into the atmosphere. As the glowing lights float off through the darkness, a proud baroness nods to her faithful butler. "I hope our golden apple can see them," is all she whispers.

* * *

_7..._

An irritable inspector sits across the table from his beloved wife. He smiles at her but then aims a glare at the centre of the table, where a hungry constable guzzles down his fifth plate of food.

* * *

_6..._

A criminal mastermind leans against the wall of an alleyway behind a bar. "Pah, who needs friends on New Year's Eve?" he spits. "I'll soon have my revenge and I'll have way more friends than that goody two-shoes professor. Just you wait, Layton!"

* * *

_5..._

A diva ascends a podium before her friends and family. Drawing courage from the pendant around her neck, she begins the traditional singing of _Auld Lang Syne._ When she finishes, the audience bursts into applause— her girlfriend being loudest of all. 

* * *

_4..._

A cold-hearted scientist makes modifications to his latest invention. His head shoots up when his butler enters the room. "What is it, Raymond?" the scientist demands. "Can't you see that I'm quite _busy_ at the moment?"

"Apologies, Master. Just checking if you needed anything."

"No, I do not. Leave now and refrain from interrupting me again."

"Yes, Master."

As the servant shuffles away, the scientist sighs. "In fact, just take the night off for once."

* * *

_3..._

A trio of old friends gazes over the City of Miracles from a mansion balcony. They take each others' hands— the cheeky redheaded chap on the right, his loyal companion on the left, and the radiant blonde-haired woman in the middle.

* * *

_2..._

"Claire, I believe we've had quite enough wine now—"

"Oh, do hush, Hershel! Even a true gentleman like you is allowed to indulge himself every now and then...!"

A pair of sweethearts spend their evening at a fancy restaurant. On the stroke of midnight, the two embrace each other with a kiss.

* * *

_1..._

A young convict hears the cheers of prison guards outside; a hearty slap on the back, a hiss as beer cans are popped open. He rises from his uncomfortable crib and faces the cell wall. Taking a piece of chalk, he adds an extra white line to the tally total.

"Another year down, Professor," he mutters, smiling. "For my annual resolution, I'll continue to atone for my crimes."


End file.
